Forbidden Love
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Bella loves her husband, Jacob, but when they have a party and she meets his best friend Edward will all of that change? ALL HUMAN!
1. Intro

EPOV

"Hey man how's it going!?" my best friend Jacob yelled. Jacob and his wife were having a party and Jacob begged me to come since I hadn't been to their wedding. So I came because I kind of figured it might be nice to meet my best friends wife.

"Great, how are you?" I said.

"Fantastic!" he said, "You need to meet my wife." He led me across the crowded room to three girls who were talking. He taped one girl on the shoulder she was a short pixie like girl with black hair. "Can I barrow my wife for like five minutes?" he said.

"As long as you bring her back," she said with a smile.

He laughed, "Okay Alice," he said. He pulled a girl away from the group and over to me. "Bella this is my best friend Edward, Edward this is my wife Bella." I looked at the girl, she was beautiful, and I actually became jealous of Jake for being married to her. Man I'm a bad friend, how can I like my best friends wife?

BPOV

I looked at the guy Jake was introducing me to, "Hi," I said with a smile.

"Hey," he said smiling back. He had a beautiful smile. I have to be the worst wife ever. How can I like my husband's best friend?

(A/N) PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm still very uncertain about this so I need to know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Who was that guy Bella?" Alice asked when I returned to them.

"Huh…Oh, that was Jake's best friend Edward," I said, _AKA one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. _God pull yourself together Bella! You're married!

"Man… Well he's pretty hot," Rose said.

"Rose!" Alice and me said.

"What?!" She said innocently.

"You have a boyfriend!" I said.

"Hey! I can look but I just can't touch," she said. We laughed, "Yeah its like…lets see how to explain this…. Okay! It's like when you go to the store and your looking at a video game behind the locked glass and your like, 'Man! I want that game!' but then you realize that you don't have enough money. So now all you can do is stare at it. Its like that." Alice and me were dieing with laughter by now.

"Nice explanation Rose," Alice said, still laughing.

"Yeah, I think you may have had to much to drink," I said, laughing as well.

"Wrong!" Alice said, "You just haven't had enough. You get drink now!"

I laughed, "Okay, I'm going," I said and I turned around to get a Margarita or something on those lines.

EPOV

I was talking to Jake when I saw Bella walk by, _Man she looks great, _I thought. Wait! What?! She's married! And not just married, but to my best friend! Really, I need to stop this!

"So, what do you think of Bella?" Jake asked.

"She's great!" I said… _And hot…_ Damn it!!

"I no, I was friends with her for a while so we just decided to get together… And then eventually we got married," Jake said.

"Thanks great," I said, "I really am happy for you." No matter how happy I was for my friend I couldn't help but also be jealous of him to.

REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

BPOV

The next day I was cleaning around the house, and while I was cleaning I did something very bad. I was thinking about Edward, about his voice, his smile, his laugh, his face… I thought of everything about him. I felt so bad for thinking of another guy when I'm married. I mean I know we don't really have the best marriage ever, but still.

I jumped when I heard a knock at the door. "Bells!" Jacob yelled from our room, "Could you get that?"

"Mhm," I mumbled. I walked over and opened the door. I saw Edward standing on the other side. I froze for a minute and starred in his eyes and he starred back. I saw something in his eyes, something I didn't recognize. "Hey," I said finally finding my voice.

He smiled, a breath-taking smile, "Hello, Bella," he said. I smiled back and stepped a side letting him in.

"So," I said as I continued picking things up, "What brings you here?"

"Jacob asked me to come over so we could go out for a while," he said.

That's when Jacob came out, "Hey man!" he said to Edward.

"Hey," Edward replied.

"I'll be back later, Bells," Jake said and kissed my forehead. Then they were gone.

A little while later Rose and Alice came over and I told them about the Edward thing, "It'll be okay," they both said and hugged me. At times like this I really do hate my parents.

REVIEW!!!

**P.S. All will be explained later.**


	4. Chapter 3

BPOV

The next morning I woke up and Jake still wasn't home yet. I did some work around the house but by 1 he still wasn't home. I began to get worried so I called him, no answer. I called him many times up until about 4 and still no answer. I started to get more worried. At about 5 I heard the door open and Jake walked in.

"Where the hell have you been all day?!" I asked.

"I crashed at Edward's place and hung out with some old friends today," he said.

"You couldn't call or actually answer your phone?" I said.

"Sorry," he said, "Next time I will."

I gave him a glare then I grabbed my keys to leave, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out," I said.

"Okay, when will be home?" he asked.

"When I feel like it," I said and I walked out the door.

I went outside and just walked. I didn't have a specific destination but I just wanted to clear my head. I had been walking for maybe an hour when I heard my name from behind me. I turned around and saw Edward jogging up to me. _Damn, he's fine, _I thought, _Bella pull yourself together!_

"Hey," I said with a smile.

He smiled back, "Hey," he said, "Where you headed?"

I shrugged, "Just walking," I said.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

I smiled, "Sure," I said.

EPOV

Me and Bella walked in silence for a couple minutes and something seem very wrong with Bella, "You alright, Bella?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

"You sure?" I asked.

She sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

I didn't believe her but I didn't want to push her to tell me, "Well, it you even need to talk I'll listen," I said.

She looked at me and smiled, "Thanks," she said. This is so wrong… I just got the sudden urge to just kiss that smile. I really need to pull myself together.

"So," I said, "Why are you just randomly walking around at 9 at night?"

"I needed to get my mind off things," she said, "Me and Jake got in some what of an argument."

I looked at her, "What about?"

"Well, he didn't call me at all to tell me what was going on. He didn't even call last night. I was worried and it was like he didn't even care," she said. I wanted to pull her to me and hold her and never let her go but of course she dating my best friend… Man my life sucks!

"He didn't even care that you were worried?" I asked. I was actually kind of mad at him.

"Yeah, I mean I no our marriage isn't that great but still," she said.

Wait… What? "What do you mean your marriage isn't great?" I asked.

She froze and looked at me, "I didn't mean to say that out loud," She whispered, "Um… Okay, I'll tell you, but don't tell Jake I told you."

"Okay," I said, "You can trust me, Bella."

She smiled at me, "I no," she said, "You see me and Jake's parent's were always really close friends. Well, our moms got pregnant around the same time and they were really excited, you know like the whole we can go through this together thing. My mom found out that she was having a girl and Jake's mom was having a boy they decided that Jake and me would be best friends, which we were. Well… They also decided our… Lives… They decided that when we were both 21 we'd get married."

I looked at her, "Your marriage was… An arranged marriage?" I asked. She nodded, "So, do you even love him?" I asked.

"Yes, but not like that. More like a brother," she said, then she chuckled, "How messed up is that. I'm married to my brother." I laughed with her. Wow so now I like my brother's wife/sister…. Great…

**(A/N) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

BPOV

I walked with Edward for a while until I realized I was really close to Jasper and Alice's house, Jasper is Alice's boyfriend, and Rose's sister.

"I think I'm going to stay at Alice's place tonight," I said.

"Whose Alice?" he asked.

"One of my best friends," I said.

"Ah," he said, "She lives close by?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just around the corner," I said.

He looked at me and raises his eyebrow, "The apartments?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Why?"

He smiled, "That's where I live," he said.

I laughed, "Your kidding me?" I said.

"Nope," he said, "I live in building 7 APT. 102."

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him, "What?" he asked.

I chuckled and kept walking, "It's a small world," I mumbled, "Alice lives in building 7 APT. 104."

He smiled, "I guess it is a small world," he said.

When I got to Alice's I let myself in with my key. I walked in and Jasper was sitting on the couch. He jumped when he saw me come in the living room, "Holy shit!" he said, "You scared the shit out of me, Bella!"

I chuckled, "Sorry," I said.

"What's up?" he said.

"Um… Well me and Jake got in and augment a-" I didn't get to finish my sentence he jumped off the couch and came over to me.

"What! Did he hurt you?! Cuz I'll go kick his ass right now," he said.

I laughed, "I no you will and no, I'm fine. I just didn't want to stay there, is it all right if I stay here?"

"Of course!" he said, "Go ahead upstairs. Alice is asleep already. I'll tell her you're here when she wakes up."

"Thanks," I said and went up stairs.

That night I dreamt of Edward. I must be a really bad wife if I'd do that. How can I like my husband's best friend? Really.

When I got up the next morning Alice was eating at the table and Jasper had already gone to work. "Morning," I said.

"Good morning!" she said. How can she be so chipper at 8 in the morning? What does she put crack in her cereal?

I got some cereal and sat down at the table. "So…" Alice said, "Is Edward any good in your dreams?"

I choked on my food, "Excuse me?" I said.

She laughed, "I went to check on you this morning and I heard you say something about Edward in your sleep and then moan," she said.

I groaned, "Ali, I like him. How can I like my husband's friend?" I said.

"Well, you never really liked your husband like that from the beginning," she said.

I shrugged, "I guess, but still," I said.

It was quiet for a minute, "You know what would make you feel better?" Alice said.

"No idea," I said.

"Shopping!" she said.

I groaned, "No," I whined.

"Yup," she said, "Lets go." We got dressed and headed out the door. When I got outside I was about to get her car when I heard a velvet voice say my name from behind me. I turned around and saw Edward.

"Hey," I said.

"I forgot something," Alice said, "Be right back."_ She didn't forget anything_, I thought.

"Where you going?" Edward asked.

I groaned, "I've been rapped into going shopping," I said.

He laughed, "You don't like shopping? I thought that was like a quality in some girl handbook or something," he said.

I laughed, "I must have over looked that one," I said. I went to walk over closer to him but I tripped over the curb. Edwards's arms went out and he caught my waist.

I looked up at him to thank him but I realized how close our faces were and I couldn't talk. He started to lean in and so did I.

"I'm ready!" Alice said.

We jumped apart, "Umm… I'll see you later," I said.

"Yeah," he said. Then I climbed into the car.

EPOV

Smooth Edward. Smooth.

REVIEW!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

BPOV

It was quiet in the car for a minute until Alice spoke, "I saw that, Bella," she said.

I looked at her, "Saw what? There was nothing to see," I said.

"Umm… Bella, you almost kissed the guy!" she said, "You almost kissed him and you tell me there's nothing to see!?"

"It wasn't like that at all," I said.

"Then what was it like?" she said.

"Umm…." I said, "Okay! I have know idea! Maybe it was how it looks!" She laughed then it was quiet again.

"Ali?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Is it a bad thing that I wanted that kiss?" I asked innocently. She just laughed.

….

After shopping with Alice she dropped me off at my house. I walked inside, "Jake! I'm home!" I yelled. I walked into the living room and saw Jake all over some girl.

I froze, "What the hell!" I yelled. Jake pulled off of the girl and looked at me horrified. I looked at the girl and I realized I recognized her. She went to school with Jake and me.

"Bella, this isn't what it looks like," Jake said.

"Oh really!" I said, "So you're not cheating on me with Shanwa?!"

"Okay, maybe it is what it looks like," he said.

"Jake, we're married," I said, "I know we don't want to be, but we are. I won't even look at another guy, and your making out with a girl on my couch!"

I turned around, grabbed my keys and ran out the door, "Bella! Wait!" Jake yelled.

"No Jake, I wont wait," I said, then I stopped and looked at him, "By the way, I want a divorce!"

His jaw dropped, "What about what our parents will think?" he said.

"I don't give a shit!" I said.

"Whatever," he said, and went back inside. I ran out to my car and drove to Alice's I got there and she wasn't there but I went inside anyway. I sat on the couch and started crying. I know our marriage wasn't perfect but it still hurt that he cheated on me.

I sat on the couch for like an hour. I looked at the clock it said 10:00. Alice and Jasper still weren't home but I need someone to talk to, I need a friend. Then I remembered Edward's address. I left Alice a note telling her I need to talk to someone so I went next door to Edward's. Then I left and locked the door behind me.

EPOV

I had passed out on the couch watching a movie and at about 10 I heard a knock on the door. I pulled myself up off the couch and opened the door. Standing on the other side of the door I saw a very upset Bella.

"Bella!" I said, "What's wrong?"

"I need a friend," she whispered.

"Of course," I said, "Come inside." She come inside with me and sat beside me on the couch.

"Bella?" I said, pushing her hair our of her face, "What happened?"

"He cheated on me," she whispered.

I felt my fist clench, "What?" I said.

"He cheated on me with this girl we went to school with," she said, "How could he do that?" Then she began to cry. I pulled her to me.

"Shh," I cooed, "It's okay, Bella." I wanted to go kick Jacob's ass. How could he do that to Bella? I thought I knew him better than that!

That night Bella and me feel asleep on my couch. Bella was rapped in my arms and I was running my hand through her hair. She was perfect, except I couldn't have her. I was just her friend that was here for her, and that was okay for now.

REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

BPOV

The next morning I woke up, confused for a minute to where I was. Then I remember, that douche bag cheated on me! Then I remembered the rest of the night, Edward was there for me, and he let me sleep on his couch in his arms (which, just for the record, is the best place in the world!) He comforted me through the night. He really was perfect.

I felt Edward's arms tighten around my waist. I rolled over and looked at him. He gave me a sad smile and pushed the hair out of my face, "How you feel?" he asked.

I sighed, "Unwanted… Like shit… Unloved… Betrayed…. I can keep going," I said.

He shook his head, "I hate that he did that to you, Bella," he said, "You are non of those things. You have so many friends that love you, so many friends that care."

I smiled, "Thank you for being there for me," I said.

He smiled, "I'll always be there, Bella," he whispered. I felt like my heart was flying. I smiled and hugged him. My phone rang; it was Alice, I know because her ring tone went off…. Blame It On The Alcohol…. Good times.

"Hey, Ali," I said.

"OH MY GOD!" she said, "I AM SO SORRY I WASN'T HOME!"

"It's fine Alice," I said, "I'm at Edward's."

"WELL THEN COME HERE!" she said, "I'm home now. He can some too if he wants."

"Okay," I said.

I hung up the phone and Edward and me headed to Alice's house.

EPOV

Bella and me got to Alice's and Alice immediately hugged Bella. Jasper was pacing the room, "I always hated that douche," he mumbled. Alice pulled Bella into the kitchen and they started talking.

Jasper looked at me, "Okay man," he said, "Tell me the truth. Do you like Bella?"

I looked at him for a minute, "Yes," I whispered.

"Okay," he said, "Well I'm going to trust you wont do this to her, but until then…. Why don't we make a house call to mister Jacob?"

"Let's go," I said.

"No," he said, "Emmett will kill us if we leave with out him."

"Who's Emmett?" I asked.

"Rosalie's boyfriend," he said, "You met her right?"

"Yeah, at the party," I said.

"Okay, well Emmett and Bella are close," he said, "They're like cousin's or something."

"Oh," I said. Then a big man and Rosalie walked in, I'm going to guess the big guy was Emmett.

"WHERE IS HE?!" he yelled, "I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR I WILL!"

"Man calm down," Jasper said, "He's not here, Rose the girls are in the kitchen." She nodded and looked at me.

"You're Edward right?" she asked. I nodded, and then she walked over and hugged me, "Thank you for being there for her," she said.

"Anytime," I said. Then Rosalie left to the kitchen.

"Now can we go kick his ass?" I asked impatiently.

"HELL YEAH!" Emmett said, "NO ONE MESSES WITH MY COUSIN!" Then he looked at me, "I'm Emmett by the way."

I laughed at his randomness, "Edward," I said. Then we left to go kick Jake's ass.

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

EPOV

We got to Jake's place and as soon as he opened the door and I saw him, I couldn't help it, I swung and hit him.

"What the hell man!" he said.

"How the hell could you cheat on Bella?!" I yelled.

"Why are you on her side?" he asked, "You're my friend!"

"No one's on your side!" Emmett said, and then he hit Jake.

"Bella is the best girl in the world. How the hell could you do that?!" I yelled.

"You like my wife!" he yelled.

"She's not your wife anymore moron!" Jasper yelled.

"She was never yours!" Emmett said.

"She's a hoe anyway," Jake said, "I never loved her." That was it. I couldn't take it anymore; I started beating the shit out of him. Jasper pulled me off of him.

"Let me go!" I yelled. They dragged me out to the car and sat me in the back.

"Calm down," Jasper said, "We don't need to go to court twice."

"Let me out of the car!" I said, "I'll kill him, I swear I will." Jasper got out of the car and flipped the child locks on both the back doors. Then got in the car and drove back to his place.

"That's not cool," I said. Emmett chuckled. We pulled up to Jasper and Alice's place and they dragged me inside and through me on the couch. I tried to get up but they held me down.

"How could you guys do that?!" Alice yelled.

"Do what?" we all asked innocently.

"You know what," Rose said.

"Jake called Bella," Alice said, I froze, "He was yelling at her for sending people to hurt him. She finally got him to calm down and he promised her he wouldn't press any charges."

"Where is she?" I asked.

Bella walked out of the kitchen with a water bottle and her eyes were red, as if she'd been crying, "I'm right here," she said.

I tried to get up but they wouldn't let go, "Let go," I hissed. They let go and I went to Bella.

"Why did you do it?" she asked quietly.

"Bella, I did it because of what he did to you, I did it cause…" I trailed off. I wanted to tell her how I felt about her but I couldn't. She already had a lot on her plate.

"I'm going on a drive," she said. She walked around me and went to leave.

"Bella, wait," I said, I ran after her. I caught her arm, "Do you really want to know why I did it?" she nodded, "Bella, I like you…. Actually, I don't just like you, I love you. I don't want you to have so much more on your plate and have to think about, but I do, Bella, I love you so much. When you came to my house I wanted to kill him then, but I new you needed me, so I stayed with you."

She slowly turned to look at me, "The things he said about you is what made me hit him," I continued, "I was out of control, Emmett and Jasper had to hold me back, but I'd do it again. I'd do if 50 times if I had to. I'd do it for you, Bella." She starred at me for minute and I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

I was about to apologize for upsetting her but before I could talk she through her arms around me neck and hugged me. I was taken back at fist but then I hugged her back.

"I love you too, Edward," she whispered, "Thank you."

BPOV

No one had ever said anything like that to me before. He loved me and not just that, everything he said on top of that…. I couldn't even think strait.

I hugged him and kissed his cheek, I'll stay here for the rest of my life.

REVIEW!!! 


	9. Chapter 8

BPOV

I stood in Edward's arms for what felt like hours, and when he pulled away his hands were still on my waist.

"Finally!" I heard Rose yell. I looked behind Edward and saw Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Alice standing there smiling.

We all walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I put my head on Edward's shoulder and he slipped his hand into mine. While everyone was talking I was sitting there contently with my eyes closed, thinking. Then I realized something.

I sat up and opened my eyes. "What's wrong?" Edward asked, panicked.

"I just realized something…" I said trailing off.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I have no place to stay," I said.

"Bella," Jasper said, "Do you really think that anyone in this room would make it so you had no place to stay?" I shook my head. "Exactly," Jasper said.

"You never need to worry about being alone, Bella," Edward whispered as he leaned down to kissed my head. I sighed contently and leaned into him.

"I have an awesome idea!" Emmett said.

"Oh god," I mumbled, "And what would that be, Emmett?"

"I think that Bella should make us something to eat!" Emmett said.

"Hell yeah!" Jasper said.

Edward chuckled, "I'm guessing you're a good cook," he said.

"You've never had her cooking?!" Emmett and Jasper asked simultaneously.

"No," he said.

"What about the party?" Rose asked.

"I had just ate before I came," he said, "So I didn't eat anything." The next thing I new Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch and dragged me into the kitchen.

"Please, Bells," he begged.

I laughed, "Okay, okay," I said, "I'll cook for you."

"Yay!" he said, "You're the best cousin ever!"

"I know," I said. When I was done cooking I was a mess and I had to change into Alice's clothes… Well, her shorts fit me, and so did her shirts, but her jeans where to short because she's a lot shorter than me.

"I guess I should probably go to Jake's house and get more clothes," I said.

"I'll go with you," Edward said. I nodded and we walked out the door.

When we pulled up to the apartment I knocked on the door, Jake opened the door on the other side, "What do you want?" he asked.

"I need to get some of my clothes," I said. He stepped to the side and let us in.

"Hey, Bells," he said.

"Don't call me that," I said, "But what?"

"Why can't I call you that?" he asked.

"Because only my friends call me that," I said as I walked to the room to get my clothes, "Now what did you want?"

"I want my key to the house back," he said.

I looked at him, "Once the divorce is finally I'll give you my key back," I said.

"Fine," he said. Then he walked out.

"I'll be right back," Edward said and he kissed my forehead.

I was packing some of my clothes into my suitcase I heard someone come in the room behind me. I turned around and saw Shawna walk into the room. "So, what are you doing? Getting pay back by dating his best friend?" she said, "Well it's not going to work, Jake's mine."

"You can have him," I said, "I don't want him."

"You know you want him," she said, "Who wouldn't?"

"Umm… Me?" I said, but It came out my like a question.

"You know what?" she asked, "You're a slut. You're actually dating your ex's best friend. You can't even call it dating if he wont even give you a real kiss!"

"What?" I said. The next thing I new she punched me in the face. So, of course, I swung back. We were in a full on fistfight. Then I felt her being pulled off of me and then I was pulled off the floor.

"Bella, you alright?" Edward asked. I nodded, man my nose hurt and could feel that my eye was swollen.

Edward grabbed my bag and led me out the door, "We'll pick up the rest of her stuff after the divorce is finalized," he said and he walked out.

He helped me into the car and put my bag in the trunk. When he got into the car he looked at me, "You sure you're okay, Love," he asked. I nodded and closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off to sleep.

EPOV

When we pulled up to Alice's I carried Bella upstairs. "What happened?!" Emmett asked as I brought her up the stairs.

"Shawna," I said. I placed Bella in the bed that Alice set up for her. I was about to walk out when I felt Bella grab my hand. I stopped and looked back at her.

"Don't leave me," she mumbled. I looked back at Alice and Emmett; Alice just smiled and led Emmett out the door.

I looked back at Bella. I let go of her hand and walked around the bed, crawling in next to her. I pulled her to me and kissed her head. She smiled and sighed contently.

…..

While Bella slept I thought about what had happened back at Jake's house. I remembered how Shawna said that Bella was using me as pay back to get back at Jake. Bella wouldn't do that…. Would she? She also said that I didn't even give her a real kiss. I know I've never kissed her on the lips, but I just didn't want to push her to far. If that's what Bella wanted I'd gladly give it to her.

"Edward?" Bella said drowsily from beside me.

I looked down at her and saw her starting to wake up, "Hey," I said, "You feel okay?"

"I'm okay," she said. She opened her eyes and her eye was still a little swollen but not as bad as before.

I starred at her for a minute and then I thought back to what Shawna said. Then I leaned down and kissed her. She didn't respond at first but then she kissed me back with just as much fever as I was giving her. It was THE BEST kiss ever.

When I pulled away she looked at me, "Wow," she said, "What was that for?"

I smiled, "I heard what Shawna said about the real kiss," I said. She smiled, "Can I ask you something?" I asked.

She nodded, "Anything," she said.

I hesitated for a minute, "Is what Shawna said true?" I asked.

She looked confused, "About what?" she asked.

"About you only dating me as pay back to Jake," I said.

She starred at me for a minute, and then she pulled herself up so she was sitting beside me, "Edward," she said, "I told you that I love you, and I met it. I would never use someone as pay back, expectably not you." She reached out and placed her hand on my cheek, I leaned into her touch.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered.

I smiled, "I love you too, Bella," I said.

REVIEW!!!! 


	10. Chapter 9

EPOV

I couldn't believe Bella's dad still wanted Bella to be with Jacob. It killed me to hear her cry, but it made me happy to hear her say that she thought I was what's best for her. When she came inside she ran into me and I just held her, making sure she new I loved her. I carried her upstairs to her room and laid her down.

"No," Bella said, "Don't leave me."

It killed me to hear that she thought I was going to leave her. I crawled into bed next to her, "I will never leave you," I whispered to her. She fell asleep not long after that. I laid there and watched her sleep for a while, and then got up to get a drink.

When I got to the kitchen everyone looked at me, "Is she okay?" Alice asked.

"She's fine she just fell asleep," I said, "I just needed to get a drink really fast." They nodded.

"Edward," Emmett said, "If you ever do anything to hurt my little cousin I will personally kill you."

I looked at him, "I swear I will never hurt her," I said, "But if I ever do, you can kill me. I wouldn't be able to live with the idea that I had ever hurt her."

He smiled, "Good," he said.

I went back upstairs to Bella. When I walked in the room she was sitting up on the bed with her head back and eyes closed. I sat beside her, "Love, you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said. She put her head on my shoulder. We sat there in silence for a minute.

"Bella," I said.

She looked up at me, "Yeah?" she said.

"Would you…." I trailed off, "Would you like to move in with me?"

REVIEW!!!! 


	11. Chapter 10

**_Previously_**

"_Bella," I said._

_She looked up at me, "Yeah?" she said._

"_Would you…." I trailed off, "Would you like to move in with me?"_

**BPOV**

I stared at him for a second, "What?" I asked, making sure he said what I thought he said.

"You don't have to," he said, "I just thought…"

"I want to, Edward," I said.

"Really?" he asked, excitedly.

I chuckled, "Yes," I said. He smiled and leaned in, capturing my lips in a kiss.

"You have know idea how happy I am right now," he said.

"I think I do," I said.

**(A/N) Sorry it's short; the next one will be longer! REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I told Alice about moving in with Edward and she ecstatic. Everyone was so happy for me, well other then Charlie, but he doesn't mean anything to me right now.

I started packing up some of my stuff, and Alice and Rose helped. "I can't believe you're going to move in with him!" Rose said.

I smiled, "I know right," I said. Alice and Rose looked at each other and smiled. "What?" I asked.

"We haven't seen you this happy in a while," Alice said.

"I've never seen you this happy," Rose said, "I met you after you married the douche."

I laughed, "Yes I remember," I said.

She laughed too, "Good," she said. We all laughed and kept packing. We were packing my stuff and listening to music when the song Those Nights by Skillet came on.

"Oh my god. This is so our song," I said. We all started dancing around.

_I remember when_  
_We used to laugh_  
_About nothing at all_  
_It was better than going mad_  
_From trying to solve all the problems we're going through_  
_Forget 'em all_  
_Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall_  
_Together we faced it all_  
_Remember when we'd_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_  
_In a dark room lit by the TV light_  
_Through all the hard times in my life_  
_Those nights kept me alive_

_We'd listen to the radio play all night_  
_Didn't want to go home to another fight_  
_Through all the hard times in my life_  
_Those nights kept me alive_

Then we heard people chuckling behind us. I turned around and saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. I laughed and continued to dance.

_I remember when_  
_We used to drive_  
_Anywhere but here_  
_As long as we'd forget our lives_  
_We were so young and confused that we didn't know_  
_To laugh or cry_  
_Those nights were ours_  
_They will live and never die_  
_Together we'd stand forever_  
_Remember when we'd_

_[Bridge:]_  
_Those nights belong to us_  
_There's nothing wrong with us_

_I remember when_  
_We used to laugh_  
_And now I wish those nights would last_

As the song ended I felt Edward's hands on my waist and he started a random slow dance with me. I smiled at him as we dance to a song that wasn't even playing.

"Awww," I heard Alice and Rose say.

"That is so cute," Rose said.

I smiled and rested my head on his chest. "Mine," Edward whispered.

"Dude," Emmett said, "You're so fricken sprung!"

"I know," Edward said, kissing my head.

**REVIEW!!!**__


	13. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

Everyone helped out a little with the move. We were almost done by noon. I was packing up one more box when I saw the paper next to me… Something caught my eye.

I picked it up it said **Just Married! Shawna and Jacob Black.**

You would think that I'd be a little bit upset, but I wasn't. I smiled, "Good riddance," I said. Then I throw the paper into the fire.

**EPOV**

I saw Bella throw the paper into the fire with a smile and say "good riddance"… Maybe it wasn't to soon…

**REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**(A/N) I posted the wrong ch14 this, this is the right one. The chapter I posted was to I'm not like him... Sorry for the confution.**

BPOV

Everything in life was perfect. Life couldn't be better. I had Edward, and now I lived with him. Life was perfect.

It was Tuesday and Edward said he wanted to go for a walk. We were walking and I realized this is where I actually talked to him alone. I smiled a little.

"What?" Edward asked.

I looked at him, "This is where we actually talked to each other at," I said.

He smiled and kissed the back of my hand, "I know," he said. He slowed us down to a stop and stood in front of me. "Bella," he said, his other hand reached up and touched my face for a minute, "Bella, ever since I first saw you at that party I've loved you. I knew I wanted to be with you, even if it met loosing my best friend. I didn't care because I knew I'd have you, and that was all that mattered. You mean the world to me, Bella. I love you." He got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket, "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

I gasped. I could feel a tear roll down my face, "Yes," I said, "Of course I'll marry you."

He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger. Then I jumped into his arms and kissed him. This is where I should be…

**(A/N) This is the end of my story. :(** **Thank you so much for staying with me through this story. I have the best fans in the world! :)**

**Love**

**NYKIDDO**

**P.S. REVIEW!**


End file.
